Large and small offices have needs for modern-day computerized systems which reduce or eliminate much of the paper work of the past. Especially in modern offices with rapid turnover of staff, it is important to provide immediate access to all services rendered and to all verbal communications between the office personnel and the customer or client.
Each office or business, even in the same field, has unique needs for its record-keeping and marketing strategy. Existing systems of office automation often require strict adherence to procedures or methodology established for other offices or businesses. It is difficult or sometimes impossible to adapt to such a system because of these differences. Systems designed for a particular user are expensive and usually inflexible.
It probably is impossible to construct a system that will meet every desire, request, or demand of every office and business. However, it is the intention of this invention to construct a system that could be "user-defined" to adapt to the unique and varying needs of each office and business without changing the coding and program requirements established in the system. To accomplish this, it required certain unique and ingenious methods of flexibility to the presenting of material and the entering of responses.